Raro
by karin vongola
Summary: A Fugaku se le ocurrió alejarlos a través de un simple soborno. Solo se preguntaba si Sasuke caería en su juego. SasuNaruSasu.
1. Del extraño comportamiento del no novio

Naruto es de Kishi...

**Nota**: No es estrictamente necesario leer fotografía. La lectura se entiende perfectamente sin necesidad de acudir al fic antes mencionado.

UA (Universo alterno)

**Raro  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke practicaba su puntería contra los blancos pegados a los arboles equidistantes a su posición.<p>

El calor y el ejercicio constante le hicieron quitarse la camisa.

Una vez que termino de lanzar todos los Kunais y clavarlos en el justo centro, enalteciendo su orgullo marca Uchiha, se dispuso a recuperarlos y devolverlos al estuche amarrado a su pierna izquierda.

De inmediato sintió el peculiar chakra de Naruto acercarse lentamente a las inmediaciones del complejo Uchiha. Aunque lo sintiera lejano, casi inexistente debido a la distancia entre la entrada y su hogar, Sasuke jamás podría confundir el chakra de su querido… ¿novio? Sonaba tan ridículamente cursi que prefería llamarle 'más que amigo con derecho', en todo caso, 'pareja con inusitado y mutuo convenio sexual-sentimental' (aunque al final el significado era exactamente el mismo).

Ya había terminado de almacenar los kunais en su lugar, cuando el chakra de Naruto estaba casi en su hogar. Sin embargo un chakra un poco más oscuro que el de Naruto se acercaba al del rubio a una vertiginosa velocidad, haciendo que el Uchiha maldijera en sus adentros. El jodido Itachi y su maldita costumbre de comerse al rubio con la mirada, frases con doble sentido que el rubio, en medias generales no captaba e incluso toqueteos aparentemente inocentes.

Nada más llegar a donde se encontraba el dúo, su sharingan se activo, tal vez por esa pequeña pero poderosa palabra llamada celos. Algo dentro de Sasuke se calentó haciendo que su puño se cerrase con furia y su mente le arrojara imágenes de Itachi siendo torturado de mil maneras posibles y hasta imposibles.

-Pero Itachi-niisan, hace mucho calor para ir a las aguas termales-tebbayo

-Claro que no Naru-chan, siempre es bueno relajarse el cuerpo y recibir un buen masaje de un muy buen amigo- expreso Itachi con tono picaresco

-¿Masaje-tebbayo? Me gustan los masajes, ¿Quieres uno?

-Cuando quieras eso, y mucho mas, Naru-chan

Al escuchar aquel montón de basura, que Sasuke interpreto como una sentencia de muerte para su ototo, el Uchiha se adelanto unos pasos encarando el rostro de Itachi, que veía con rostro perverso el culo de Naruto, quien en ese momento se había volteado a ver a Sasuke y darle una de sus típicas sonrisas.

De repente el rubio se sobresalto, poniendo cara de circunstancia al sentir que una mano tocaba sus nalgas, haciendo que se girase, observando a Itachi con sorpresa y duda. El Uchiha mayor le miro con cara inocente y luego intercambio una retadora con su 'pequeño y torpe hermano'.

-Era una mosca, Naru-chan- explico con tono solemne

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, apretando aun más el puño y apartando al rubio del centro de la disputa.

Itachi sonreía entre divertido y amenazante. Joder a Sasuke era la cosa más fascinante que había, aun más desde que se había enterado que aquellos dos andaban juntos. Asimismo aquel rubito tenía un aire violable, imposible de pasar por alto, aunado además a su increíble y a veces exasperante ingenuidad.

El rubio veía aquella batalla de miradas con una expresión de '¿Ya estos qué bicho les pico?'. Se canso de verles allí, parados como estatuas, sin mover un musculo, y con sus chakras cada vez mas cargados de energía negativa, por lo que le resto importancia al acontecimiento y se dispuso a alejarse un poco del par. El calor hizo mella en su cuerpo, haciendo que, sin ningún insano fin, se quitase la chaqueta quedándose así con la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo. Esto hizo que el par de Uchihas dejaran de lado su altercado, volteando a ver las acciones del rubio hiperactivo.

Tras unos segundos, Naruto concluyo que aquel calor a mitad de año no era nada normal, por lo que opto por quitarse la camiseta, dejando al descubierto aquel apetecible cuerpo que los dos Uchihas estaban devorando a lo lejos. Sasuke se percato de que no estaba solo. Su odioso hermano estaba observando a detalle cada pedazo de carne que exhibía el rubio, relamiendo incluso, sus labios de manera indecente.

El rubio, habiendo olvidado hace rato al par de celopatas empedernidos, pensaba en si lanzarse o no al pequeño lago que formaba parte del hogar de la familia principal. Tras unos instantes decidió quitarse el pantalón naranja, dejando ver unos mini lycras negros herméticamente adheridos a las piernas, que llegaban justo a la mitad del muslo, haciendo que Sasuke quisiese llevárselo a la cama en ese mismo instante.

Hace rato que Itachi había pensado en irse, pero el acto de nudismo de Naruto le hizo quedarse a observar un poquito, envidiando un ligeramente a su hermano por tan exquisito espécimen. Y hubiese seguido viendo aquel espectáculo y de paso seguir jodiendo la paciencia de su pequeño hermano, de no ser por un chakra que despedía ira a lo lejos.

-Joder!- Exclamo el Uchiha mayor, recordando de inmediato que tenía una cita con Deidara.

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando atrás a Sasuke, que respiro tranquilo y saco de su mente aquel remolino de pensamientos asesinos.

Otro tipo de pensamientos inundaron su mente al ver las torneadas y prietas piernas del rubio y aquel trasero redondo y apetecible. Aun quedaba una pequeña marca en la espalda del rubio de su último encuentro.

El Uchiha se le acerco por detrás al aun pensante Naruto. Coloco su palma justo por encima de su ombligo, apegando su cuerpo al de él, haciendo que sus pieles chocaran enviando a sus cuerpos, una corriente eléctrica que recorría cada centímetro. El Uchiha lamió el cuello del rubio con lentitud, haciendo que el rubio lanzara un gemido someramente provocativo, que encendió el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Sasuke- Dijo el rubio con la voz un poco ronca, cosa que ocasiono que al moreno le dieran ganas de seguir lamiendo aquel suculento cuello pasando luego al hombro con soberana lentitud y posteriormente dando un húmedo recorrido a la parte alta de la espalda, causando ligeros temblores en el cuerpo del rubio.

-Sasu…- Comenzó el ojiazul nuevamente, entre jadeos entrecortados.

El Uchiha giro al rubio besando sus labios con pasión, al finalizar el beso le dio una mordida a su labio inferior, para luego separarse. Un gemido escapo de los labios del Uchiha al ver que Naruto se relamía los labios pasando sensualmente su lengua justo en el sitio en el que Sasuke había mordido segundos antes; el azul de sus ojos ahora tenían un color un poco más profundo y oscuro, probable consecuencia del deseo que comenzaba a embargarle. Sasuke enseguida comenzó a besar el olvidado cuello del rubio, haciendo que el chico temblara de placer y jadease, mientras recorría la espalda del Uchiha con sus manos.

-Sasuke, si tu padre nos ve…- dijo como pudo el joven muchacho, los jadeos venían cada vez más seguidos.

Sasuke había hecho oídos sordos a aquella oración, tal vez ni siquiera lo había escuchado, concentrado totalmente en el cuerpo frente a él, lamiendo y besando su cuello, apretando además aquellas duras y apetecibles nalgas entre sus manos.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir el Chakra de Fugaku Uchiha. Trato por todos los medios de despegar a Sasuke de su cuerpo, pero el moreno estaba cada vez mas entusiasmado. El chakra se hizo cada vez más pesado, ya los había visto, eso era seguro. ¡Y en la casa del ogro Uchiha! Aquello era para morirse. No tanto para él, sino para Sasuke y el gran problema que tendría que aguantarse, y peor sería si no se le despegaba en aquel jodido instante.

Un empujón relativamente fuerte hizo que Naruto lograra su cometido, cayendo, sin querer a la laguna, ya que siempre estuvieron al borde de esta. Sasuke quedo prendido y con mirada interrogante. Entonces fue partícipe del iracundo chakra del jefe de la familia Uchiha. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió voltear a ver el rostro de su padre. Naruto tomo el tobillo del moreno y lo jalo con fuerza haciendo que cayese al agua junto a él, con el propósito de ayudarle a ocultar y desaparecer el pequeño bulto que se cernía orgulloso bajo sus ropas, por el contacto del agua helada.

El rubio le dio un beso en los labios al Uchiha, le lanzo una mirada de lastima y tomo su ropa, recibiendo una mirada asesina del Uchiha mayor, quien le dejo irse, no sin mirarle gélidamente mientras estuviese en su campo de visión.

El Uchiha no estaba tan preocupado por el hecho del jaleo que le armaría su padre. Lo mismo de siempre, como la vez anterior que los había encontrado en el sofá de la mansión Uchiha desnudándose mutuamente. Más de lo mismo. Le preocupaba más que Naruto fuera por allí exhibiendo su apetecible cuerpo y que personas indeseables (llámese Itachi) viesen aquello que tanto celaba y apreciaba.

Salió de inmediato del agua, sintiendo el Chakra del rubio bastante lejano, casi fuera del complejo Uchiha. Comenzó a correr con rapidez para alcanzar al rubio. Y le hubiese alcanzado rápidamente, de no ser por su padre y sus campos de chakra. No le permitiría salir sin antes darle uno de sus típicos sermones.

-Sasuke, no tienes un jodido remedio, niñato de mierda

Y allí iba otra vez…

-¿No tienes cerebro allá adentro? Nuestro apellido _blablabla_, no puedes andarte cogiendo a Naruto en cada rincón y por cualquier maldita causa porque _blablabla_

-Papa… no hago eso con Naruto en cualquier lado…- Se excuso Sasuke, con la única idea en mente de comprobar que su rubio no hubiese sido violado en su camino a casa

-Claro, porque aquella vez en la banca del parque no hicieron nada… Me entere por tu madre que fue algo más que un simple beso y _blablablabla_

-Y eso que importa! Argh- Exclamo el Uchiha, exasperado y molesto

-¿Qué importa? A Minato no le interesa para nada, claro, el y Kushina son la pareja mas rara y hippie que he conocido en mi vida y _blablabla_. Dejan que ese mocoso insolente ignorante y atrevido ande manchando el apellido de su clan como si tal cosa, pero no permitiré que tu sigas manchando el nuestro, chiquillo de mierda

-Papa… basta ya- Dijo el chico con aire aburrido

-De basta nada, ahora me escuchas, ¡carajo!

-Argh…

Media hora más tarde, de haber escuchado el típico discursillo acerca de los valores familiares, el impoluto árbol genealógico de la familia, el bendito tema de la descendencia y el jodido y repetido asunto de la odiosa candidata a prometida que simplemente aborrecía (dícese de Haruno Sakura), el Uchiha puso los puntos sobre las íes recalcándole a su padre que jamás se casaría con un karma como aquel y que, definitivamente prefería no tener hijos si eso era lo mejor que le podían buscar como esposa. Al fin y al cabo, Naruto era mil veces mejor que una mujer, podía fallárselo y ser follado, hablar discutir y mirarle cuando quisiese, sin el jodido problema de los cambios hormonales, anímicos y psicológicos que conllevaba tener a una mujer como pareja. Si acaso una que otra discusión ridícula y disputas ocasionales de varios días que se arreglaban con una buena terapia de sexo y palabras cursis al oído.

Al llegar al hogar Namikaze-Uzumaki, el Uchiha suspiro con alivio al sentir el chakra del rubio en el interior. Toco el timbre esperando respuesta. Kushina abrió la puerta dirigiéndole al Uchiha una amplia sonrisa, seguida de un apretón a sus mejillas.

-¿Tienes sed, Sasuke?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Antes de que el Uchiha pudiese responder, ya Kushina tenía un vaso de agua extendido hacia Sasuke, el Uchiha lo tomó de inmediato bebiéndose el contenido de un trago.

-Sasu-chan. Como te gusta fastidiar a tu padre. Fugaku no comprende que los tiempos han cambiado, así que trata de no molestarlo. Es malo para su salud-tebanne

Los tiempos han cambiado. Exacto ¿Qué los tiempos han cambiado? ¿A que mierda se refería esa mujer cuando decía semejante frase? La reacción normal de un padre era la que había dado Fugaku, discursillo y castigo incorporado, aunado a la cara de mala leche que tendría que aguantarse el tiempo que le durase la molestia (Aunque al final su padre siempre tenía esa cara sin importar su estado anímico). Sin embargo la reacción de los padres de Naruto no era la de los padres normales. Su padre tenía razón, Kushina y Minato eran algo… hippies y extraños.

De un momento a otro el Uchiha ato los cabos sueltos. Naruto le había contado los recientes hechos a su madre. La pena invadió sus sentidos y un pequeño sonrojo se hizo notar en sus normalmente pálidas mejillas. ¿Es que aquella familia tenía problemas mentales, o que mierda?

-Que tierno!- Exclamo Kushina guiando al Uchiha a la sala de estar.- Toma asiento, Naruto está tomando una ducha. ¿Te traigo una camisa?

Sasuke sintió de nuevo el rostro caliente, tal vez incluso más que antes, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que no llevaba camisa desde que decidió quitársela mientras entrenaba.

-Eres tan adorable, sasu-chan!- dijo la mujer comenzando a subir las escaleras, rumbo a las habitaciones de la casa.

Adorable. Solo los miembros de aquella insólita familia lograban avergonzarlo de maneras impresionantes, por sus frases de doble sentido y más aun por los dictámenes directos. Ellos lograban fácilmente sacar esa parte de él y exclamar luego, casi con ternura que era realmente adorable… ¡Como odiaba toda esa mierda!.

Sasuke tomo asiento en el sofá más cercano, recargándose contra el espaldar y restregando su cara contra sus palmas. Idiota y mil veces idiota. Joder, que pena sentía en aquel momento. Solo faltaba que llegase el padre del rubio para completar el combo. Como si una nube de mala suerte le persiguiese, escucho que alguien abría la puerta de entrada a la casa.

Lo que faltaba.

Minato llego a la sala de estar con una alegre sonrisa viendo de reojo a Sasuke y saludándole. Coloco una bolsa de papel repleta de verduras sobre la mesa, para posteriormente quitarse la capa y extenderla en una silla frente a la mesa, posteriormente se despojo el chaleco jounnin, quedándose con solo la camisa negra reglamentaria, que por cierto le quedaba sutilmente pegada, marcando levemente sus músculos.

Como dicen por allí, de tal palo, tal astilla, y Sasuke podía afirmar que Minato Namikaze, hokage de konoha y padre de su rubio hiperactivo, estaba para comérselo, justo como su hijo. Mierda y mil veces mierda. ¿Qué coño hacia él mirando al padre de su no-novio con deseos y pensamientos impuros? Joder que tenía que controlarse. Pero eso sí, teniendo a un rubio como aquel frente a él, a uno le resulta imposible ignorarlo, por mucho que lo intente.

-Sasuke, deja de verme con ojos de depredador, no soy Naruto- dijo el rubio mayor rascando su nuca y tomando asiento en el sofá de junto, tomo el control remoto y procedió a encender la tv.

Allí estaba otra vez. Una de esas frases directas y precisas que solían lanzar los tres y que le sacaban de sus cabales. El Uchiha estaba estupefacto. La vergüenza recorría cada milímetro de su ser y un sonrojo ligero adornaba sus mejillas.

No solo se había percatado de sus emociones y pensamientos. Incluso exteriorizaba sus conclusiones como si no fuese nada. Su suegro era demasiado extraño. Naruto a veces también era extraño. No quería imaginar que dentro de poco tiempo tomara las mañas de sus padres. Entonces sería un sujeto peligroso e incluso intimidante.

-Mina-chan!- Exclamo Kushina lanzándole la camisa a Sasuke dejándole por cierto estupefacto. La mujer se lanzo a los brazos de Minato, plantándole un beso en los labios y una sonrisa idiota, de esas que la gente lanza sin percatarse cuando está enamorada, siendo correspondida con una sonrisa igual de idiota.

Sasuke se levanto del sofá ipso facto, sus padres jamás mostraban indicios románticos cuando él estaba presente, por lo que aquel acto pseudo-romántico le causaba un poco de pánico. Escucho con inusitada vergüenza como la pelirroja le contaba a Minato las andanzas recientes de Naruto, y algo pesado en el estomago le hizo presa al escuchar las palabras follar y aire libre juntas y en la misma oración que su nombre y el del rubio como blanco principal.

Subió las escaleras alejándose de la escena con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora. Esa familia quería volverle loco. Se acerco un poco al baño y al no escuchar el ruido de la regadera supo que el rubio había terminado su ducha. La puerta entreabierta fue un indicio para pasar, el Uchiha se adentro de a poco.

Grave error.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron por tercera vez en el día, su boca yacía abierta de la impresión, su pulso se acelero y el intentaba por todos los medios controlar sus impulsos al ver a Naruto con una diminuta toalla amarrada a la cintura, gotitas de agua recorriendo su espalda, una pierna subida al váter y las manos de aquel exquisito rubio recorriendo la mencionada pierna con sus manos, untando crema hidratante con una parsimonia que a Sasuke le pareció sublimemente erótica.

-Lo haces a propósito, para provocarme- soltó el Uchiha desde la entrada del baño comiéndose al rubio con la mirada

-Estaba haciéndolo desde antes que llegaras, Uchiha-prepotente

-¿Qué hacías exactamente?- pregunto el Uchiha, acercándose poco a poco al rubio, dando zancadas de depredador en celo, mientras Naruto se colocaba un bóxer negro que a Sasuke le hubiese gustado arrancar.

El rubio iba a contestarle relatándole acerca de la crema hidratante, incluso en cuanto menciono la palabra _provocarme _se imagino que hablabla del hecho ocurrido hace poco en la laguna; sin embargo, la venita Namikaze domino sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta, desviando la conversación por otro lado.

-Me masturbaba en la ducha mientras pensaba en las cosas que pudiste haberme hecho y lamentablemente no hiciste-tebbayo- dijo el rubio como si nada, colocándose un pantalón negro- incluso pensaba en lo erótico que sería probar que yo sea el que la meta, aunque claro, sabes que me encanta que tu lo hagas- dijo el chico, peinando sus cabellos con un pequeño peine frente al espejo encima del lavamanos.

El Uchiha quedo sin habla al escuchar semejante respuesta, y el poco tacto de su voz al pronunciar tan contundentes y directas palabras. Comenzaba a sentir un calorcillo en sus partes bajas al imaginar el escenario que planteaba Naruto.

-Exhibicionista- Exclamo el rubio, recorriendo con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, el pecho del Uchiha, para luego detenerse en su ombligo y lamer en seguida el dedo juguetón de arriba abajo, como si estuviese lamiendo otra cosa mientras le veía con lujuria.

El rubio se coloco una camisa blanca con el símbolo de konoha en color naranja, luego ayudo a Sasuke a colocarse la camisa que le había arrojado Kushina. El Uchiha alzaba los brazos mecánicamente, con la mirada perdida, aun procesando lo que había dicho y hecho Naruto instantes antes.

El rubio salió de aquel baño dejando solo a Sasuke.

El Uchiha aun no podía creerse lo que había pasado. Esa mezcla Namikaze-Uzumaki era extraña, de verdad extraña. Peligrosa también. Pícaro y relajado, hiperactivo y problemático, mortalmente guapo, a veces tierno, a veces amenazante, con cambios de humor repentinos y un culo de infarto. ¿Todo aquello podía formar parte de una misma persona? Si, Uzumaki Naruto tenía todo eso, y quién sabe si mas…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Jobar! Lo he terminado He tardado algo. Pero soy feliz con el resultado.

¿Muy largo? Arggh espero que no.

Mmm recomiendo, con mucho animo un video que ronda youtube llamado sex over the phone cosplay de Naruto. Me he reído cuando lo vi como no tienes idea. Es algo asi como una parodia yaoi entre cómica y sexy, muy bien hecha con muy buen cosplay. Me ha hecho querer a Sasuke mucho más de lo que ya lo quería. Joder que es sexy ese desgraciado. Y mi Naru-chan también. Hay otro, del mismo chico llamado somebody's watching me cosplay Naruto. Velo si quieres reírte un rato.

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


	2. De una propuesta y posterior reflexión

Naruto es de Kishi...

Flashback de Raro.

**De una propuesta y posterior reflexión**

* * *

><p>Naruto entro en la casa principal del complejo Uchiha siendo llevado de la mano por Sasuke. El estoico muchacho le invito a tomar asiento en el sofá mientras él buscaba algo de beber para ambos.<p>

El rubio apoyo su cabeza en el alto espaldar. Aquel sofá era mullido y cómodo, podría incluso haberse dormido. Sus suegritos no estaban en ese momento. Su suegra estaba haciendo mercado con su madre, lo que significaban tertulias interminables de horas y horas y su suegro tenía una misión de varios días al igual que su adorado cuñado.

Entonces a Sasuke se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevarlo a su hogar a pasar tiempo juntos, hablando de banalidades sin sentido y tal vez, y se lo había insinuado, proceder a hacer_ cosas._

El moreno llego con dos vasos cargados de limonada helada, le entrego uno al rubio y comenzó a ingerir el contenido del otro con avidez, tenía bastante sed.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver una gota de aquel liquido deslizándose a través de la comisura de los labios del rubio, paseando libre por su cuello y perdiéndose bajo la chaqueta. Jodida gota violadora, mira que profanar así el cuerpo de su rubio.

Sasuke se le acerco, comenzando a recorrer con su lengua el camino de la gota entrometida.

-Eh, ¿Pero que haces?

-Estoy limpiándote

-No soy un gato para que tengas que lamerme tebbayo- exclamo el rubio tras dejar escapar un jadeo de su garganta.

Sasuke bajo el cierre de la chaqueta y noto que la gota se había fusionado con un diminuto pedazo de tela. Sonrió satisfecho al saber que la gota había desaparecido definitivamente.

Siguió lamiendo y sintiendo el sabor característico del limón ligado al sabor salado de la piel del rubio. Lanzo un suspiro ahogado sin poder evitarlo. Tener a Naruto a su merced, le excitaba y bastante.

Termino por quitarle al rubio aquella molesta chaqueta y arrojarla a un lado. Siguió besando y lamiendo aquel pecho en toda su extensión, dejando visibles algunas marcas que decían _propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke. _

Naruto arqueo la espalda al sentir la lengua de Sasuke bordear su ombligo. Joder, era una de las zonas más erógenas que poseía su cuerpo. Una cadena de besos le guio nuevamente a los pezones del rubio comenzando a saborearlos con vehemencia, humedeciendo uno y acariciando el otro con sus dedos haciendo que el rubio jadeara una y otra vez susurrando de vez en cuando el nombre de Sasuke en su oído.

Una oleada de placer recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el palpitante miembro de Sasuke rozar el propio sobre la ropa. Estaba comenzando a volverse loco.

El rubio apretujo el cabello de Sasuke entre sus manos al sentir las caricias del Uchiha sobre su erección. Y eso que aun no había quitado el pantalón…

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar un grito de ira y tuvieron que parar todo atisbo de apasionamiento sobre aquel sofá. Sasuke tomo asiento intentando esconder su _problema_ con la chaqueta de Naruto, siendo encontrada oportunamente.

Naruto tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y no hacía nada por ocultar su propio _problema_. Vio a su suegro y hasta le causo gracia. Es que parecía un ogro de cuentos. Trato por todos los medios no reírse, evitándole a ambos una lección de decencia.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos sobre _mi_ mueble?

-¿No es obvio Fugaku-san? Estábamos teniendo sexo. Solo que llego en el momento menos oportuno y no alcanzamos a concretar nada.

Fugaku abrió la boca con incredulidad. Se había quedado sin palabras ante lo expresado por el rubio frente a él.

-Naruto!- Expreso Sasuke algo asustado. Su no-novio era demasiado directo y lo sabía. Despreocupado y excesivamente sincero. No tenía pudor.

-Niñato de mierda, fuera de mi casa. Los chicos de ahora no tienen vergüenza

No eran los chicos de ahora. Eran los Namikaze-Uzumaki. Esa familia no tenía vergüenza, ni pudor al decir o hacer algo, y Sasuke lo tenía perfectamente claro, y a esas alturas su padre también debía de tenerlo claro.

-Fugaku-san, le recomiendo volver a rellenar sus muebles. Me lastime la espalda con un resorte que no se ve pero se siente.

Fugaku solo le lanzo al rubio una mirada iracunda. ¿Por qué demonios le hacia una sugerencia de esa índole después de saber lo que había presenciado?

-Donde te lastimaste?- Soltó Sasuke restándole importancia a la presencia de su padre. El carácter de su no-novio estaba apoderándose levemente de él sin que se diese cuenta.

-Aquí- dijo el rubio levantándose y mostrándole a Sasuke una pequeña rojez en su espalda signo de haber sido rozada con algo punzante. Sasuke lamio el área afectada con lujuria, deteniéndose de repente al recordar que su padre estaba allí.

-Padre, te exijo que mandes a reparar este sofá- soltó el moreno mirando a su padre con seriedad. El chico estaba hablando en serio.

¿Qué había sido de su pequeño Sasuke que respetaba cada palabra y cada orden suya? ¿Acaso le había perdido el respeto? Joder, ese niñato, hijo de su mejor amigo estaba causándole daño a su Sasuke. Su hijo estaba transformándose. Joder, ya no le respetaba y pasaba de él como si tal cosa. Tal como había sucedido con Itachi en su momento, en cuanto comenzó a salir con el jodido rubio de la arena (porque a sus hijos solo le llamaban la atención los rubios de ojos azules y nada más). Al principio todo era perfecto: los dos lo respetaban y el era su modelo a seguir. Sin embargo en algún punto le habían perdido el respeto (la jodida junta con los rubios indeseables), desacato a sus órdenes, muestras de afecto en público sin importar el lugar, la hora o el que dirán. Iban a acabar con su cordura esos dos chiquillos. Iban a destrozarla por completo y no quedaría nada de él.

No es que Naruto le cayese mal. De hecho le gustaba que Sasuke se juntara con el hijo de Minato. Sus habilidades ninja eran sublimes como las de su padre, así como su astucia y estrategia en las misiones. Pero de allí a que saliesen juntos mostrándole a todo mundo _su amor_ sin pudor alguno era… inaceptable. Que lo llamasen anticuado si querían. Pero un Uchiha no podía caer tan bajo. Y aunque le había dado a Sasuke esas típicas lecciones de moral que en principio el Uchiha acataba al pie de la letra, últimamente las pasaba por alto viendo un punto muerto y perdiéndose en el, mientras Fugaku gastaba saliva intentando que su hijo abriese los ojos sin lograr un mínimo avance.

Y Naruto no era tan mal partido para su hijo y lo sabía. El punto negativo era que ambos eran hombres y su Sasuke no tendría descendencia como ya lo sabía con Itachi.

Se le prendió un bombillo para intentar que su hijo se alejase del rubio a punto de soborno. Que su hijo se casase con Sakura con un acuerdo arreglado. Los Haruno no podrían decir que no. De hecho se lo habían insinuado un par de veces (aunque a decir verdad la hija del matrimonio Haruno no le caía demasiado bien, era jodidamente hastiosa, fastidiosa y caprichosa. Pero todo fuese por la descendencia).

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Sasuke con expresión asqueada al escuchar la propuesta de su padre.

¿Casarse con quien?

Con Sakura, su caprichosa y fastidiosa compañera de equipo. ¿Es que su padre estaba chiflado, no tenia cerebro y jamás había siquiera hablado con _esa? _Y decírselo allí, frente a Naruto, tan campante. El moreno vio al rubio algo preocupado ante la propuesta de su padre. Naruto era celoso. No tanto como el por supuesto, pero lo era.

Pero se encontró con la expresión menos esperada: Una carcajada contenida.

¿Sasuke considerando a Sakura como la posible madre de sus hijos? Tenía que reírse. Joder era demasiado cómico para ser cierto. Y el que pensaba que su suegro era más serio. Hinata tal vez, Ino e incluso Karin. ¿Pero Sakura? Por kami. Soltó una carcajada llamando de inmediato la atención de ambos Uchihas. El rubio tomo su chaqueta de las piernas de Sasuke cubriendo su pecho desnudo. Mierda, es que su suegro le había alegrado el día mas de lo que ya estaba. Ya tenía una nueva anectoda graciosa qué contarle a sus amigos y muy especialmente a sus padres, los cuales seguramente joderian a Fugaku hasta el fin de su existencia. Es que sus padres eran así, bromistas y sutilmente vengativos. Para muchos era mejor caer en la lengua del diablo…

-Te espero en Ichiraku- le dijo el rubio saliendo de allí, aun con los resquicios de la carcajada adornando su rostro.

En cuanto Naruto salió, Sasuke rio un poco. De verdad daba risa la propuesta de su padre. Naruto tenía razón al burlarse de aquella manera.

-Padre. Con una propuesta así ve olvidándote de los nietos- Expreso Sasuke, comenzando a andar fuera de su hogar.

El Uchiha mayor se tumbó en el sofá, puyándose una nalga con el resorte salido. Demonios, el par tenía razón, aquel mueble necesitaba ser reparado de inmediato.

Se rio también al recordar lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido esa persona en particular? Incluso a Mikoto le caía mal aquella chiquilla, y eso que ella era más abierta y sociable que el. Pero bueno, podria tal vez intentar convencerlo en el futuro cercano.

Aun no aceptaba del todo de que su hijo estuviese tan profundamente enamorado del hijo del Hokage. Pero se dijo a sí mismo: 'Si me costó tres años aceptar la relación de Itachi y Deidara, tal vez me tome dos aceptar la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto'…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
